


The Best of Both Worlds

by MystiqueMisha



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/M, Riding, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystiqueMisha/pseuds/MystiqueMisha
Summary: Rai can't decide which she likes more, Julian's delicious masochism or Lucio's sexy dominant streak. Thankfully, she won't have to choose.





	The Best of Both Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a commission for a wonderful fan.

The sudden flap of wings outside the window startled the three in the bedroom. Camio flew past, his feathers an even more brilliant white in the moonlight. From behind Rai, a low chuckle made its way into Lucio’s throat.

“Don’t worry, my little vixen, that chatty bird isn’t going to tell anyone what he saw,” he murmured, claws closing around her neck and trailing down between her breasts. “Besides, even if he did - ”

A desperate whine from below interrupted them, drawing Rai’s attention back to the stunningly beautiful figure below her. If she thought the moonlight amplified the beauty of a bird, it was nothing compared to how Julian’s svelte form looked, awash in a silvery white glow. This gorgeous man deserved her undivided attention for the moment, and so she pressed a kiss to Lucio’s cheek, begging for permission. In reply she got an affirmative smirk, as the count slowly backed off, kissing his way down her back as he did so. An unexpected swipe of his tongue between her buttocks had her gasping and him laughing, a promise of what was to come.

Another needy whine and Rai directed her piercing golden gaze back at the man squirming below her. “Now now, patience is a doctor’s virtue, isn’t it?” she teased, reaching out to stroke his face. She wasn’t fully seated on him – yet anyway, instead she comfortably perched on the top of his bare, solid thighs, her wetness an achingly long distance away from his erection.

“What do we say when we want some tender loving care?” She trailed her hands down his sides till she reached his hips, and dropped a sudden smack on the side of each buttock. Julian gasped, savouring the first strike of pain that left a tinge of redness on his pearly white skin.

“Please… p-please, kitten…” he spoke softly, biting his lip.

“Good. So you remember the magic words, doctor. But vague pleas get you nowhere. So….” Rai reached over him, obscuring his view of the window. “Please… what?”

Julian could no longer see the moon directly, but little did he mind for what he saw was a far more breath-taking view. Rai’s hair tumbled in voluminous waves of black and white down onto the bed, half tickling his already sensitive skin and framing her lovely face. The little black crescent on her forehead and the sharp stripes on each cheek stood in contrast to her gorgeous, creamy skin. A thick braid of hair had found its way in between her breasts, nestling softly in the cleavage, brushing against the piercings on her nipples. Her lips moved but Julian heard nothing of what came out from them, too fixated was he on the beauty of this woman above him –

A resounding slap brought him back to his senses, but as a welcoming reminder of pain.

“Please… what, doctor? Speak when spoken to. Answer when asked. You don’t want a lesson in etiquette from your kitten, do you?”

The rhetorical question hung on her smirking lips, as she inched closer, dragging her wetness across his inner thighs and closer to her goal. As Rai sat back up, she let the moonlight sneak past her and finally illuminate her body once again, washing over her hair and lending a glitter to the contrasting tones. Julian wanted to reach out and run his fingers through the soft, dual colour waves, even wilfully invite another deliciously painful punishment from his pretty master. And it was just as he jerked a hand forward that he was met with a different – but equally welcome reminder of pain. Ah, the metallic jingle of chains against the teak bedpost, indenting the already sensitive skin of his wrists.

A groan of frustration mingled with joy creeping throughout his form at this delightful torment. A powerful smirk from his master, as she ran a lazy hand through the hair he so wished to touch, observing the cool, heavy metal on wrists.

“Doctor…” Rai’s voice fell an octave. “Julian… you said please. Please what?” Another harder, sweeter, more powerful slap to his narrow, squirming hips. “Beg.”

The power she held over this extremely submissive, extremely compliant beauty was intoxicating. A head full of garnet curls, a jaw that could cut glass and soulful silver eyes, a slender long-legged figure that became the moonlight – to have such gorgeousness at her command was superbly exciting. And when the plea fell from his luscious lips, it was music to her ears.

“Please…use me… find your pleasure in me…however you will…find a good use for me…I’m at your service…my Master…my kitten.”

“You please me, good doctor, my stunning sweetheart.”

Rai’s approval was music to Julian’s ears. He loved not only being referred to as subservient to authority, but he also cherished it when she praised him. Holding bated breath, he watched as she leaned over him, her face hovering inches from his. Metal clanked uselessly against the bedpost again as he tried to reach her face.

“Oh, you’re adorable and splendid,” she laughed, lowering her face to kiss him, her fragrant hair tumbling down around his head. So lost was he in the touch of her lips that it took him by surprise when Rai stealthily stretched her hips backwards, finally engulfing him in the folds of her wetness. They gasped into each other’s mouths, as she steadily pushed her hips back further, eager to feel him fill her completely. Julian sighed softly, grateful for the smell of her silky hair surrounding him and her breath on his lips, as she seated herself on him.

Rai smiled against his lips, spreading her thighs and working her hips a little lower, laughing in delight as she achieved delicious, slow friction of her sensitive bud pressing against the base of his thickness.

“Use me… kitten… Take me… master…”

Julian’s familiar pleas reached her ears as she slowly sat back up. Gripping his hips, sinking her nails into his creamy skin just the way he liked it, in a way that was sure to leave long lasting, crescent shaped reminders of the sweet torment – Rai started rolling her hips. It was slow at first, as she got accustomed the warm presence throbbing inside her, pressing against her bud with every inadvertent squirm of his hips. Eyes closed and lips parted, nails digging into soft skin and hair a mess, she started moving faster.

With every vigorous, well planned roll of her hips, she could feel him throbbing against the deepest, most sensitive parts of her, setting her nerves on fire. She was moister than she had ever been, leaving a trail of slick around where they were joined, making the steady slide into her even wetter and faster.

“M-master… m-may I…”

One golden eye cracked open, looking down at the beautiful sweaty sheen on Julian’s skin. His pale wrists were sore with struggle, and so she deigned to take pity on him and reached down to free one of his hands from its chains. Grateful and reverent, he reached up to run admiring fingers through the black and white waves, savouring the cool, comforting brush of her soft hair against his reddened, sensitive wrists. As he traced the thick braid that lay between her breasts, and let his hand stray to her nipples, gently playing with the shiny piercings, careful to not hurt her in the slightest. Rai’s breath quickened as she sank her hips even lower, if that were possible, excited by the way his fingers gently brushed her nipples.

“All right. That’s it, vixen. I’ve had just about enough of watching.”

Both parties slowed down and broke out of their pleasurable stupor, to regard the fiercest authority in the room. A lustful smirk spread across Lucio’s face as he stretched out his golden arm, gleaming brilliantly in the moonlight, making an authoritative gesture with his claws as if to command Rai to keep riding Julian without pause. A pleasurable shudder ran down both sets of spines, as the parties on the bed slowly resumed their enthusiastic embrace.

“The good doctor has endured this torment long enough – though I dare say he laps up every moment of it, naughty masochist that he is, hence I rephrase. Jules has selfishly enjoyed your undivided attention long enough, and it would be but a prosecutable offence if I were to deprive my vixen of my tender loving care.”

Rai bit her lip in anticipation, not daring to pause her hips as she noticed the count’s red eyes fixed on her body, ready to reprimand her should she dare to stop. Julian too resumed the hand that toyed with her hair and her hardened, sensitive nipples, not daring to let his finger lie idle in the valley between her breasts.

“Now… to continue where I left off,” Lucio licked his lips hungrily as he climbed into bed behind her, his weight heavy but warm on the downy mattress. Instinctively, Rai arched her back, pressing her buttocks back further, as a respectful offering to her dominant master. The memory of his tongue swiping over her little entrance before he moved away made her whine in longing, grinding herself down even more and gasping as her clitoris was tickled again.

“I see you remember, vixen, and I’m pleased, for it would be sacrilege to forget,” the count’s words dripped with powerful intent, as he brought his lips to her neck and without warning, bit down. It was fairly gentle but it was sudden, bringing a wave of surprised pleasure to his submissive. Rai flexed her buttocks unconsciously, begging for his mouth on her again. Ever willing to please his pet, Lucio began pressing wet, open mouthed kisses down her spine, using his golden hand to sweep her hair out of the way as he moved down. With his other hand, he pried her cheeks apart, revealing his target. Diving in, Lucio lapped hungrily at her entrance, causing her to moan loudly and lose the controlled rhythm of her movements.

The sensation was incredible, his tongue swiping in purposeful strokes over her puckered entrance. He reached up with one arm and closed golden claws around her throat, just like they had been before a certain noisy and inquisitive bird had flown past their window. Face still buried in her arse, the other arm snaked around her hips. Fingers casually brushed against the base of Julian’s erection, already wet with her fluids, and started playing with her folds. Skilful fingers slowly pressed and pulled apart the wet folds, skin sliding on skin as her movements increased in rapidity. Finally, sparks of lightning burst through her nerves as the pad of Lucio’s index finger found her clitoris.

Rai had already been dangerously close to coming with the sight of Julian below her and the feel of him inside her, but this new combination of sensations almost pulled her to her peak. Almost, but not quite. The tongue behind her thrust past her ring of muscles in a leisurely pace. In tandem, like a pair of musicians, the finger in front of her gently bobbed on her bud in an equally leisurely pace. In and out, behind her. Up and down, in front of her. It was maddeningly delightful, it kept her hanging near the peak, but was deliberately never enough to send her over it.

Suddenly, the tongue moved away. Rai whined, gripping Julian’s hips in frustration and sinking her nails in further, helplessly pressing backward in search of the offending appendage, but was greeted by a hearty laugh and kisses pressed to the crevice between her buttocks.

“Don’t mourn the loss of my tongue, vixen,” Lucio spoke with lust and ambition as he kissed his way back up her spin, sweeping her hair over her shoulder to bare her neck to his mouth. “I’ll give you something even better.”

And that was all the warning she got before what she’d longingly anticipated and dreamt of came to her. Lucio reached down to hold himself, giving himself a few steady strokes and calming his own breath, before pressing the head of his erection to her saliva slick entrance. He paused to admire how it impatiently fluttered against his leaking tip, before giving them both much needed relief and slowly pressing in. Rai’s mouth fell open in a silent gasp as the count’s thickness slowly but comfortably slid inside her, easily aided by the fluid of his excitement and the generous helpings from his tongue. Owing to his careful and passionate preparation, it didn’t hurt, but instead filled her in the most delicious way possible.

Once fully seated inside her, Lucio chuckled breathlessly, licking a stripe over the back of her neck to her earlobe, and nipping her ear.

“Shall… we… begin?”

An affirmative nod from the already speechless Rai was accompanied by an impatient and needy upward thrust from the doctor, deliberately inviting a punishing smack in the next two seconds for his insolence. The count laughed again, tightening and loosening his claws around her pale neck, admiring the way her glazed eyes matched the golden sheen of his hand. His other hand resumed what it did best, the slow and fabulous torment of rubbing up and down over her clitoris, in feather light brushes and gentle bobs. And with a sharp nip to her ear, his hips moved forward in an unannounced, powerful thrust, sending shocks of sudden delight through the doctor and the apprentice.

Rai stopped holding her voice back, throwing her head back onto Lucio’s shoulder, letting her hair sweep unhindered in ever direction. Loud, hungry, wet moans tore themselves from her throat as her hips, which had till now been moving in a lull under her dominant’s command to not pause, gained momentum with vigour and rapidity. Her wetness gushed from her, increasing with her excitement and energy.

One gorgeous, breathtakingly beautiful man lay below her, completely at her mercy. One pale wrist strained helplessly at his chains – the chains he loved so much for reminding him of his place. The other hand ran amok through her hair, occasionally brushing against her nipples and lingering on the hard peaks as her breasts bounced against his palm with ever thrust of her hips. His thickness filled her, throbbing against the most sensitive spots deep inside, stimulating her wetness and stoking her desire.

Another fiercely beautiful man, intimidating in his charm and powerful in his lust, pleasured her and took his pleasure from behind her. Strong, intense thrusts behind her pressed them closer in ways so deeply intimate, striking goldmines of pleasure inside her she didn’t even know existed. Claws flexed around her delicate neck, hungry whispers of filthy longing filled her ears as a terribly naughty finger relentlessly teased her slick, soaked, sensitive bud.

When Rai finally ascended the long-awaited peak and went over it, it was in tandem with her two lovers. Golden, silver and red eyes flew open in unison, as three mouths fell open in wordless cries of ecstasy. The three of them reached climax with the perfect harmony of a fine orchestra, and none but the silent silver moon witnessed the culmination of their passion.

Later that night, as Rai found herself struggling to stay awake with the soft, warm weight of a curly red head on her arm and a golden blond head on her breasts, she couldn’t help but be grateful for how fortunate she was. Lucio and Julian wrapped their arms around, one content to be sleeping with his masterful kitten and the other delighted to be with his seductive vixen.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and comment if you enjoy the fic! If you'd like me to write fanfic for a fandom, mail me at mystique.misha@gmail.com to discuss your request, including NSFW content!


End file.
